It is standard practice to check the contour of large skin panels such as are used in aircraft wing assemblies by use of a horizontal fixture containing headers shaped to the proper contour. The skin is draped over the headers, a limited load is applied on the skin, and the deviation measured between the skin and the headers. A separate check fixture is required for upper and lower skin panels and it requires a difficult header reorientation procedure or the use of an additional pair of fixtures to accommodate skin panels for an opposite wing. It is desirable to have a single fixture that can accommodate all of the wing skin panels for a particular aircraft model and it was found that such a fixture can be prepared that furthermore suspends the formed skin in the vertical position in which skins are normally conveyed.